Pure and True
by Yuulla
Summary: OneShot. INSJ. YAOI . EUNHAE - Eu o amava com uma intensidade que fazia minha alma chorar e, caminhando lentamente, fechei meus olhos quando minhas lembranças trouxeram o cheiro de seu perfume - que dançou a sala de estar. Ele igualmente vestia um disfarce ao sair. Como eu odiava aquela situação.


**Classificação: +16  
Personagens: **Donghae, Eunhyuk** (Super Junior)  
Gêneros: **Amizade, Angst, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi**  
Avisos: **Bissexualidade, Homossexualidade

**Capítulos: **1** | Terminada: **Sim

**Disclaimer: **Os membros do Super Junior não pertencem a mim, mas sim a SM Entertainment. Somente a situação é minha.  
Esta fic não infringe direitos autorais.** Não gera lucro.**

**IMPORTANTE: **Não é AU, porém eu não sou expert em tudo sobre a personalidade dos meninos

mas acredito que meu DongHae não esteja fugindo muito ao 'original'. Espero que gostem.  
**  
E mandem reviews, pls.**

* * *

**Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!**

**For i ne'er saw true beauty till this night**

(_William Shakespeare_)

Por mais agasalhado que eu estivesse nada parecia proteger-me daquela brisa irritante que chicoteava meu rosto, obrigando-me a puxar mais do capuz em meu casaco. Era noite e, por isso, eu não precisaria de óculos nem qualquer outro acessório que ajudasse no meu disfarce. Ninguém iria olhar diretamente para mim, ou assim eu esperava, pois não estava em condições de atender minhas fãs como deveria recebê-las. Não agora quando a madrugada sempre castigaria àqueles que, ousados, deixavam suas casas tarde da noite, como eu fazia. Logo eu não fugiria a regra.

Deixei-me envolver ao som opaco de meus sapatos secos em contato com a calçada úmida, lembrando-me do porque eu estava voltando mais cedo naquela noite - O que de fato não me tirava os pensamentos sufocantes de horas antes, ainda dentro do dormitório. A imagem dele não sairia de minha cabeça? Uma dúvida que de nada favorecia saber a resposta, já que a mesma não aliviaria a dor que me assolava todos os dias depois que passei a aceitar aquele sentimento tão errôneo.

Quanta besteira eu estava fazendo agora! Ela não merecia aquilo e eu tinha plena consciência disso. Eu a fazia encontrar-se comigo tarde da noite, quando deveria estar descansando, envolvendo-a em minha falsa felicidade - que até mesmo ele supunha - enquanto meu coração chorava a falta do que eu jamais possuí. Ou talvez possuísse, de uma forma que não satisfizesse minhas vontades. '_Até quando?_' Eu me perguntava.

Recordava-me de todos os momentos de loucura, fitando aqueles lábios que pareciam convidar-me para uma dança romântica, porém proibida. Em seus olhos havia uma urgência, mesmo que quase inocente, que me enlouquecia. Ah! Se ele tomasse alguma atitude, eu tinha certeza que já teríamos feito alguma besteira, somente não sabendo se o arrependimento consumiria meu ser ou não. Talvez sim.

Já perdi a conta dos anos. Talvez quatro. Cinco. Não importa. Meu peito o chamaria de uma forma louca mesmo se passassem mais cinco anos, estremecendo-me por completo enquanto meu corpo gritasse pelo tempo que ele permanecesse ao meu lado. Por ele. Eu tinha certeza. Eu o amava com uma intensidade que fazia minh'alma chorar, pensando nos olhos á penumbra antes do fechar da porta. Caminhando lentamente, fechei meus olhos quando minhas lembranças trouxeram o cheiro de seu perfume - que dançou a sala de estar. Ele igualmente vestia um disfarce ao sair.

Como eu odiava aquela situação.

Franzi meu cenho ao reabrir os olhos, apertando o passo quando, inconsequentemente, acabei lembrando-me dela. Minha _rival_. Ahh! Aquela garota. HyukJae não percebia que eu apenas passei a encontrar-me com alguém graças ao seus oito meses abandonando-me ao dormitório?! Agora, por que me olhava com aquela expressão indecifrável todas as vezes que nos encontrávamos no dia seguinte? O que meu HyukJae pretendia com aquelas reações? _Meu_ HyukJae.

Dobrei uma esquina a fim de rapidamente adentrar meu carro, sempre distante do local que muitas celebridades conheciam como um _point_ á casais apaixonados da mídia, e busquei não pensar em nada além do _comeback_ do Super Junior. Ah! Eu estava tão cansado. Peguei meu celular, que de uns dias para cá busquei sempre não deixar aos cuidados de HyukJae, e verifiquei a hora. Cheguei a suspirar enquanto sentava.

4h48 da manha no relógio digital.

Eu estava literalmente ferrado, mas mesmo que não tivesse marcado de encontrar-me àquela noite com minha namorada, iria revirar em minha cama por horas a fio em saber que HyukJae não estaria dormindo no quarto ao lado. Ele estava com a razão de meu ciúme doentio e, por muitas vezes, perguntei à mim mesmo o que ele vira naquela garota. Não fazia sentido algum. Contudo, eu deveria saber que ele jamais olharia para mim, justamente por sermos dois homens e ele sendo infinitamente mais maravilhoso do que a mim, em todos os sentidos. Então, Sim! Talvez fizesse muito sentido.

Nem me dando ao luxo de olhar o que fazia, larguei meu celular ao banco do passageiro, parecendo encontrar algo muito interessante à borracha do volante. Meus olhos rapidamente vidraram e senti minha visão embaçar, irritando-me imensamente. Soquei o ponto que antes fitava, claramente perdendo meu controle quando somente mentalizei a possibilidade dele ainda não ter chegado. Melhor eu nem procurar saber.

Engolindo meu lamentável choro, busquei o molho de chaves que descansavam em meu bolso dianteiro da _jeans_ e direcionei a ignição, porém eu parecia à caminho da forca. Minha mão tremia mais do que meu queixo, quase me fazendo jogar longe o que segurava, em indignação por tamanho descontrole. O que ele fazia comigo? Quando eu havia perdido o controle daquela forma?

"_Calma. Calma."_ Pensei. Ele não dormiria fora. Não seria tão irresponsável quando nosso retorno estava tão próximo, com uma agenda tão cheia. HyukJae ensaiava bastante nos treinos, dançando com magnificência como sempre e precisava se cuidar. Buscando se cuidar. Não. E era isso que me preocupava: Ele passava muito tempo com ela. Muitas vezes peguei-me pensando também se, estranhamente, eu não invadia seus pensamentos como ele invadia os meus. Os lábios doces e macios que eu beijava eram os dele e ele sequer deveria imaginar isso. HyukJae não se importaria.

Acabei relaxando em meio ao meu lamento e decidi tentar mais uma vez, respirando fundo enquanto parabenizava-me por não desabar. Meus olhos ainda estavam irritados e eu tinha plena noção de que, se não mantivesse um cuidado, chegaria ao dormitório com os mesmos vermelhos. O ronco silencioso do motor em meu carro soou enquanto soltava uma breve fumaça pelo escapamento, sendo pelo contato da gasolina queimada com o ar frio da madrugada. Eu deveria esperar alguns minutos agora para que o motor aquecesse. Poderia saber de todos seus passos por já conhecê-lo como a mim mesmo: Aparentava ser quente, mas por dentro estava frio.

Sentia-me vazio. Oco. Eu não era nada além de um rapaz apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, namorando uma garota bonita que nunca experimentaria um terço do que HyukJae possuía de meu coração. Proibidos. Certa vez ouvi que uma alma gêmea conviveria com você ao menos seis meses de sua vida e, talvez, você nem mesmo viesse a percebê-la. Não necessariamente como alguém disponível à você, mas não deixando de ser o seu par ideal. Agora eu não possuía duvidas da minha. Ele estava em minha vida e não sairia dela tão cedo. Seja por destino ou minha vontade. Ele é _meu_.

Seria meu quando eu colocasse meus olhos nele todas às vezes.

Arranquei meu carro da vaga decidido, pisando fundo no pedal do acelerador e saí cantando pneu, rumando ao dormitório sem delongas. Prestava atenção ao transito morto àquela hora da madrugada como vasculhava cada rachadura em meu coração. Se ao menos eu pudesse vê-lo chegar e desejar-lhe boa noite, me sentiria feliz e poderia dormir em paz. Ao menos por hoje. Não seria uma atitude inteligente afundar-me em depressão e perder momentos que eu poderia ter com ele, certo? Minha paixão desenfreada respondia enquanto um bater intenso em meu peito dominava meu ser.

Após deixar meu carro ao estacionamento pegando meus pertences, acabei procurando inconscientemente pelo carro de HyukJae próximo ao meu e sorri avistando-o, já rumando ao elevador do subsolo. Corri ao ver que uma das portas estava aberta e travei assim que me deparei com quem eu ansiava ver já há minha frente. Meu hyung estava com a mesma roupa escura e encapotada de outrora, mantendo as mãos aos bolsos da calça em um claro sinal de frio. Eu agora trajava apenas uma camisa solta, carregando o casaco ao braço direito. Eu não sentia frio, eu estava frio, lembra?

– Vem logo. – disse ele sorrindo depois de longos segundos, que deveriam ter sido apenas alguns breves instantes em que nossos olhares cruzaram-se.

HyukJae puxou-me para dentro do elevador e, apenas com este gesto, percebi que segurava o cubículo no mesmo andar. Ri desconsertado e incrédulo de minha burrice, parando logo ao seu lado ao encostar aos fundos do elevador. Antes não tivesse desejado encontrar-me como ele. Não demorou um segundo sequer para que o perfume do outro dominasse meus sentidos, fazendo-me perder o sorriso leve que eu mantinha olhando para um ponto qualquer ao seu lado. Um silêncio pairava e sufocava-me.

O elevador passou a subir e pareceu mais lento do que o normal.

– Se divertiu? – ele perguntou. Perguntei-me sozinho do porquê de seu tom meio incomodado. Eu o lia como ninguém. Conversávamos por olhares, mas eu o conhecia mesmo se não o fitasse. HyukJae deveria estar sentindo o mesmo clima pesado que eu sentia e isso era preocupante. Ou talvez apenas fosse coisa de minha cabeça.

– Foi tranqüilo. – respondi ao ajeitar o casaco já imóvel ao meu braço. – Tirei o casaco só porque tinha entrado no carro. Está bem frio lá fora.

Não acreditei em minhas próprias palavras. Que ridículo. Típico de quem não tem o que falar: Usar o tempo como assunto e ainda dar-lhe informações sobre algo que ele sequer havia perguntado. O que eu tinha em mente? Céus! A cada dia que passava ficava mais insuportável esconder este desconforto. Espero que ele jamais perceba.

– Estranhei seu calor. – ele riu e eu pude jurar que não estava feliz.

Ao fitá-lo seus olhos estavam em mim de relance, porém rapidamente foram desviados como HyukJae sempre fazia - sem desfazer seu sorriso. A timidez. Ahh! Se ele soubesse o quanto isso me tirava do sério pensaria duas vezes antes do evitar.

– Não fiz nada demais. – afirmei divertido. O que...? Aquilo era ciúme?!

Ah! Mas nem ouviria sua resposta. HyukJae apenas riu mais abertamente, parecendo aliviado, ou era mais uma vez coisas de minha cabeça apaixonada?! Ele se adiantou quando o elevador chegou ao nosso andar, saindo primeiro que eu e virou-se apenas para mostrar-me aquele sorriso gengival que eu tanto amava.

Ah! Ele era muito lindo.

– Vamos dormir logo antes que a gente precise varar.

E seguiu, provavelmente querendo com que eu o seguisse e foi exatamente o que eu fiz, sorrindo mais abertamente como ele e acompanhando-o até a porta. Era em momentos como aquele em que eu via seu sorriso e acreditava que apenas eu pudesse fazê-lo sorrir daquela maneira. Ele era tão meu que nem mesmo precisávamos nos tocar para que isso fosse uma verdade em nossas vidas e, de alguma forma, ele sabia. E queria.

Não há mulher neste mundo que pode suprir aquela presença.

HyukJae é, simplesmente, a minha vida. E meu.

Totalmente _meu_.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Quando escrevi Pure and True eu passei o dia TODO querendo escrever uma OS abordando um possivel namoro dos dois. Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo que seja curtinha. Nunca trabalhei em enredo inSJ, então relevem a n00bidade. A fic aborda o tempo BEM atual deles, como podem ver que o Hae cita o comeback e os ensaios de Sexy, Free and Single... Porem a foto da capa é do dia 31 de janeiro XD ajksfahkf revelem tambem lol Obrigada a quem leu esta OS. Me digam oq acharam, okay? Até a próxima fic ^.~/


End file.
